


Catch Me Ridin' Dirty

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball Player Eren, Dancer Armin, Eremin - Freeform, Jock Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal school day turns into something more when Eren requests Armin to ride him. Ride as in, Armin on top of Eren's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Ridin' Dirty

“Eren no.”

“Please Armin! Pretty please!”

“For the last time, no Eren.”

The whole day had been like this. The constant bickering between Eren and Armin. Eren wanted to pick up Armin on his shoulders. Armin knew that that was embarrassing considering they were at school. Armin was just heading out from his dance club only to be bombarded by his basketball player boyfriend. And of course, Eren was just getting back from practice and happened to come across Armin. The idea hit him when Eren saw just how adorable his little Armin looked with a messy bun in his hair and dancing uniform. 

“Armin, please. I promise I won’t ask for anything else ever again~”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“Yeah we do….  but this will be fun! I promise.” 

Armin sighed, setting his stuff in his locker. He eyed Eren with an unimpressed looking before nodding. Armin had always been a sucker for Eren’s attention. Eren pumped his fist in the air as celebration, quickly planting a kiss on Armin’s cheek before turning around and getting on his knees. Armin felt awkward at first, trying to angle himself correctly without hurting him nor the brunette. Once Armin successfully got on after a bit of struggling, Eren rose from the ground. Armin gripped Eren’s hair, squeaking as he nearly fell backwards. Eren waited till Armin gave the go ahead to begin walking. Once there was a nod from the blonde, Eren started moving around the school. Considering it was lunch time, everyone was in the cafe. Armin blushed deeply every time someone walked by, seeing how their eyes followed the two like hawks, considering it was out of the ordinary. 

“H-How long do I have to stay up here?” Armin asked, more like muttered, when Eren passed by Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner and Bertholdt smirked at the blue eyed male, turning to each other while whispering about the two. Eren didn’t seem to notice, too happy and proud to take much thought into it. 

“Look, Armin’s riding Eren.” 

Eren paused, glancing at horse shit mcgee in the corner with Mikasa. Jean smirked, liking how he gained the attention of anyone close to them. Armin’s face turned a bright shade of red while Eren just sneered, glaring at Jean. Jean received a sudden smack from Mikasa, giving a glare of her own that could bring a grown man to his knees. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jean.” 

Armin had to steer Eren away by his head before Eren could start something, which would end badly. It would probably end with Armin going flying, breaking something all the while Mikasa would be kicking Jean and Eren’s asses for distributing lunch as well as hurting Armin. 

Lunch ended fairly quickly after that, Eren carrying Armin to his class while getting a few strange looks from people. The looks weren’t bothering Armin anymore. Armin realized he shouldn’t care what others thought of him while sitting on Eren’s shoulders. All that mattered was him spending time with the one he loved. Armin had loved Eren for a long time. A _ really _ long time. Maybe since they were in grade one. Though Eren never saw it until grade eight when Armin finally confessed. Eren was so confused, he didn’t know what to think. It almost ruined their friendship at the time. Even so, when Eren realized he returned Armin’s feelings, they became the most annoying couple. Even Mikasa couldn’t stand it some days. 

“And we’re here.” 

Eren’s voice brought Armin out of his thoughts as the brunette lowered him to the ground. Armin got off with a small smile, admiring the display of Eren’s muscular back through his gym uniform. Eren stood back up, facing Armin when they stood in front of the dance studio. Armin had a double block of dance, hence why he didn’t need to take off his dancing outfit. Eren had gym, which Eren wanted Armin to be in with him. Though Armin wasn’t much of a sports kind of guy. 

“I’ll see you after school?” Armin asked hopefully, which earned him a kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll see you after school.” 

Armin sighed, pulling away and preparing to go inside with his dancing buddies. 

“Oh and Armin?”

“Hm?”

“You can  _ ride _ me again, anytime~” 

Armin ignored Eren for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is very special..... I couldn't think of anything better I'm sorry! Hahahaha. xD Anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Based on this lovely picture: http://n-k-y.tumblr.com/post/140662988194


End file.
